The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 February 2016
02:46 Hydra! PM! 02:46 ah ok!! 02:47 *Onyx dodges the lightning bolts* 02:47 Chara: *At a beach in waterfall* 02:47 * Amber&Onyx sees Onyx being attacked and immediately attempts (and fails) to tackle K. 02:47 Nuuuu! Leave my Ony alone!! 02:47 imma refresh cuz pm is bein weird again D: 02:48 Chara: *Skipping stones* 02:48 I'll just talk threw Rainbow Quartz Bot 02:49 Because Firefox is being weird 02:49 yea chat sometimes can be glitchy :o 02:51 btrp? 02:51 *An echo flower is making the sound of skipping stones 02:52 Chara: *Is annoying by the sound* SHUT UP!! 02:52 Echo flower: SHUT UP!! 02:52 * Amber&Onyx sees Onyx being attacked and immediately attempts (and fails) to tackle K. 02:52 Nuuuu! Leave my Ony alone!! 02:53 ( Hydra, did you get my pm? ) 02:53 ( Oh ye you did ) 02:54 Chara: *Groans* 02:54 Echo flower: *Groans* 02:55 ( Vulture? ) 02:55 yea 02:55 K: *dodges and fires more lightning bolts 02:56 ( At Amber or Onyx ) 02:57 (are my pm's sending for u opal? im not sure if they're sending aaa D: ) 02:58 Chara: *Moves away from the echo flower* 02:59 another echo flower: iN THIS WORLD ITS KILLED OR BE KILLED...signed, flowey. ps i like pie. 02:59 ( XD ) 03:00 Chara: *Cuts the echo flower into pieces with a knife* 03:00 Oh my 03:00 hi mk 03:00 Hi 03:00 did i miss too much? 03:00 Chara: *Walking to snowdin* 03:01 (No) 03:01 * (No ) 03:01 Ok 03:01 ai have been thinking of some funny thing for the rp 03:01 My oc sapphire having a dance battle with metatton EX 03:01 Fluf RP'S mettaton 03:02 Oh 03:02 Chara: *Gets to snowdin and walks to the ruins* 03:03 ( Vulture? 03:03 *sapphire is bored* 03:04 S: *returns from a warp pad, with his brothers 03:04 Chara: Mom? 03:04 S: I hope this works 03:05 "Hmm" 03:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mdf0ZMhE7g 03:06 (OMG xDD) 03:06 toriel: yes, chara? 03:06 Chara: Are we inviting our allied gems today? 03:07 *Onyx steps in front of Amber, taking the hits, with a sudden dark aura around her.* 03:07 "Listen, real talk (This is a phrase to indicate that you are very serious with what you are saying), I'm fine with you fighting me, but you do NOT drag my Amber into this." 03:07 (XD 03:07 (gotta love that chocolate 03:07 toriel: yes, we will! it'd be nice to get to know them *calls them up* 03:07 (Chocolate with a side of chara's arm) 03:08 *Sapphire is still bored* 03:08 jasper: yes!! 03:08 garnet: sure 03:08 peridot: YAS 03:08 S: *walks to sapphire* sapphire, get your girlfreand, we need to talk 03:09 Asgore: *In his castle, drinking golden flower tea, sad as usual* 03:09 ( I think Amber would count but she unfortunately lost her phone in an.... ahum..... fire. ) 03:09 (NOO D: well...letter invites were sent i guess xD) 03:10 ( XD ) 03:10 ( works for me! ) 03:10 Chara: *Walks back to waterfall* 03:10 toriel: *on da phone* asgore, would you like to meet the monster allies? we're just getting together to get to know each other 03:10 jasper: *walking to toriels house with the others* 03:10 garnet: *a temmie is on her head, she is happy with this* 03:11 Temmie: hOI 03:11 peridot: HAI 03:11 Asgore: O-o-okay... 03:11 wb 03:11 * Amber&Onyx switches to deertaur form and runs off in the general direction of Toriel's house. On the way, she trips over a FCKING LEGO AND FACEPLANTS ON THE LEGO 03:11 ( gdi ) 03:11 (also wb ) 03:12 Asgore:*Slowly walking to the ruins* 03:12 * Amber&Onyx gets back up and removes the lego from her face. 03:12 ....ow......OW.... 03:12 Chara: *At the ruins again* 03:13 * Amber&Onyx somehow does not cry. MAGIC. She continues on her way. 03:13 jasper: *knocks on the door with fury* WE'RE HERE!!! 03:13 toriel: *jumps* o-okay!! *opens the door* hello my friends! 03:13 "She is my wife" 03:13 Chara: *Making a music box* 03:14 * Amber&Onyx is galloping over there. 03:14 S: just get her alraedy 03:14 peridot: *sees amber on the way* HI!! your the mew mew 2 friend i made! 03:14 *he shoots a flare into the sky* 03:14 Asgore: *At the ruins now* 03:15 Hi! 03:15 * Amber&Onyx runs into... a tree? NICE JOB AMBER! FIRST A LEGO, NOW A TREE! WONDERFUL! 03:15 toriel: *makes snail pie* here you go! 03:16 Chara: *Plays the music box, it plays megalovania* 03:16 * Amber&Onyx just gets back up and finally makes it to the place I forgot what the place was oh well 03:16 jasper: AMAZING 03:16 moonstone: *walks out* HI SAPPHIRES! are you two friends now? 03:16 moonstone: its about time 03:16 ".." 03:16 garnet: *grooves out to the beat* wherever this song is coming from, it is AMAZE 03:16 S: not exactly, this is about dragon opal 03:17 S: she is destined to return however we have a soulution 03:17 ".." 03:18 Lightning opal: *Practicing using the boomerang on trees* 03:18 moonstone: ah, carry on... 03:19 * Amber&Onyx switches back to her normal form and enters the place I guess? idk i'm being kinda derp rn 03:19 Chara: *Puts the music box on a shelf* 03:19 S: you see on earth there is the most powerful weapon in all of existence, if we can find it we can stop her once and for all 03:20 *sapphire laughs* 03:20 S: it is the sword of brotherhood, a claymore sword that consists the powers of all of the brothers, it controls light, darkness, life, and death itself 03:20 ( Hydra, pm ) 03:21 Chara: *Makes Finale on a music box* 03:21 *laughs harder* 03:21 ... 03:21 (That is REALLY cheesy) 03:22 S: *gets angry* there are three epaces to a map that leads us to it found on earth, if we can find it it will bring down dragon opal once and for all 03:22 S: the reason why we want to tell you this is because according to anchent law a champion must be chosen for the fight, and it cant be any of the brothers 03:22 moonstone: maybe we should work together on this..? then again its hard to get you guys to even TALK to each other. 03:23 S: what I am saying is, one of you two must be the champion 03:23 Chara: *Plays the music on the music box* 03:23 S: what choice do we have moonstone 03:23 S: my brothers are out to find the map peaces and should be back soon 03:24 ( Wait, so where are the ally gems at right now? I derped up, I think. ) 03:24 (At the ruins) 03:24 (at toriels house xD) 03:24 Asgore: *Knocks on the door* 03:24 ( Oh ok xD ) 03:25 * Amber&Onyx is now there too, I guess..? XD 03:25 O: *returns with emerald and the three map peaces* we got it 03:25 toriel: come in! 03:25 S: thank you my brother *takes the peaces and combinds them* hmm, ah ha, I have the location 03:25 Asgore: *Walks in slowly* 03:26 ( YES, I FINALLY GOT THE NEW YANDERE SIM TO DOWNLOAD! timetodismembersomepeoples! ) 03:26 toriel: almost everyone is here..! theres tea, pie and other things for everyone...hi asgore! take a seat if you like 03:26 S: it appears its in a hidden area in the amazon, a anchent gem city long sence abandoned, it was known as el dorado to the humans 03:26 * Amber&Onyx is being quiet somehow. Shocking. xD 03:26 S: moonstone, we need you and your boyfreand to come along for this mission 03:26 ".." 03:27 Asgore: *Sits on a chair, trying to hide the sadness* 03:27 "She is my wife,," 03:27 S: you haven't married yet, at the very least she is your feonsay is your planning to get married 03:27 moonstone: alright, we will go, it'll be fun sapphy...like a mini date adventure to save the world...!! 03:27 S: exactly, who knows you might be the champion 03:27 ( fiancé** ) 03:28 S: *summons a blue warp pad 03:29 * Amber&Onyx is slightly sad that Onyx wouldn't come with her. 03:29 Oh well. 03:29 Better luck in getting -s-e-n-p-a-I- Onyx to notice you next time! 03:29 ".." 03:29 "fine.." 03:29 S: *gets on the warp pad* lets role 03:29 moonstone: *holds his hand* then lets go!! WOO 03:30 toriel: aw...asgore...im sorry if this place gives bad memories...... 03:30 "i was going to pack but fine" 03:30 jasper: *tries to break awkwardness* LOOK!! A DOG-CAT ON GARNETES HEAD!! 03:30 S: *get on the warp pad them 03:30 Temmie: hOI! 03:32 "..." 03:32 * Amber&Onyx makes a high-pitched squealy noise 03:32 then* 03:33 moonstone: *goes on it* 03:34 S: *warps them to a warp pad in the amazon, it appears to lead to a form of arch that leads them to a trail 03:35 That cat-dog-thing is ADORABLE 03:35 ( Hydra pm ) 03:35 garnet: i know right!! 03:35 toriel: an unexpected visitor...well the temmie can have pie and tie too if she wishes 03:35 S: just down this trail is el dorado, home of the sword 03:36 moonstone: ah ok, lets look for it then 03:36 S: *leads them along the trail 03:37 ".." 03:37 Chara: *Winds up the megalovania music box* 03:37 ( Pm, hydra xD ) 03:38 hOI 03:38 * Amber&Onyx takes out a completely random bowl of penne pasta and consumes it in less than a minute. 03:38 hi !! 03:38 Hi 03:39 S: *the jungle is extreamly beautiful 03:39 Lightning opal: *Still using the boomerang on trees* 03:39 K: *sees her 03:39 K: good day mate 03:40 moonstone: *sees a lion* cute 03:40 "What no?" 03:40 Wait aren't u guys in the amazon? 03:40 Lightning opal: What did I tell you about going away mate!? 03:41 Now" 03:41 (yea...oops there arent lionms there...xD) 03:41 what about a lepord! 03:42 yes!!) 03:42 ( DUDE A MARGAY! ) 03:43 https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7c/Margay_(Leopardus_wiedii).jpg ) 03:43 ( They are completely arboreal, live their whole lives in trees, are the size of a house cat, and are FREAKING ADORABLE ) 03:44 Lightning opal: Mate, I said go away, I meant STAY away! 03:44 (EEEE) 03:44 (YES) 03:44 K: but why, I didn't do anything bad to you, and I taught those jerks a lesion from what they did 03:45 *Onyx taps him on the shoulder.* 03:45 03:45 *after two miles they stumble apon a grand golden city 03:45 Lightning opal: You're still annoyin' mate! 03:45 *it is the gem city el dorado 03:45 K: but I care for you, as a freand 03:46 "." 03:46 *Onyx taps K's shoulder again.* 03:46 Lightning opal: Well I don't!!! *Throws a boomerang* 03:46 moonstone: we are here! 03:46 K: *he frowns and walks away 03:46 S: welcome to el dorado 03:47 *Onyx follows K* 03:47 "'Scuse me." 03:47 Lightning opal: This isn't some fairy tale that makes everything better! 03:48 K: I must ask, what did I do wrong to you 03:48 In english el dorado means "The Golden" 03:48 yes, and it was said to be a city of gold 03:48 ( Vulture, Onyx is trying to get K's attention... ) 03:49 S: *there is a massive temple in the center of the city that has the four brothers on the walls in pictagrams 03:49 K: *turns around* what do you want 03:50 Lightning opal: I didnt WANT you to hurt Onyx! I just wanted to LEAVE! *Throws boomerangs that ricochet off of trees to attack multiple times* 03:50 "I get that you were mad at me and all, but you better keep my Amber out of this. Get it?" 03:51 K: *walks away depressed and just sits on the beach 03:51 S: *walks to the entrance of the door of the temple and chants an anchent writeing on the map 03:52 Chara: *Walks out of the ruins and goes to waterfall* 03:52 *Onyx scowls and walks away* 03:54 Hydra? 03:54 ( Onyx is bein' all "Touch-mai-waifu-i-end-yo-lifu" ) 03:54 ( lel ) 03:54 (yeah?) 03:54 K: *just lays there completely depressed and dosnt even move at all 03:55 Oh nothing 03:55 (ok 03:55 S: *the door opens and in the center of the room is the sword of brotherhood 03:55 moonstone: there it is... 03:55 Papyrus: *Making spaghetti rain on the surface* 03:56 S: yes, the sword of brotherhood, now to chose a champion 03:56 S: step forward and let the sword chose the warrior 03:56 ".." 03:57 moonstone: *steps foward* 03:57 S: you to sapphire 03:57 *he also steps for 03:57 foward" 03:57 S: *the sword dosnt chose anyone at all, anyone can use it in all honesty* 03:57 S: *the sword levitates into the air by sapphires control and it glows bright 03:58 *the sword then lowers down in front of (mk) sapphire* S: sapphire, you are the champion 03:58 * Amber&Onyx is just quietly admiring a picture of Onyx because boredom xD 03:58 (AWW) 03:58 Chara: *Goes to the surface* 03:59 (sapphire knew that mk sapphire wanted to be strong so he chose him as the champion just so him and moon can be happy together 03:59 (aw thats so sweet lol 04:00 ( aw ) 04:00 S: take the sword sapphire, and you will be the true champion 04:00 night guys, srry im leavin early, i feel sick xD NIGHT 04:00 ;( 04:00 Bye! 04:00 sweet dreams hydra 04:00 you two, night every1! 04:00 Bye 04:00 good night everyone 04:00 God night! 04:00 *Good 2016 02 18